


Permission

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec's planning to propose to Magnus, and Asmodeus insists on getting involved.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> On account of all the sad faces in the fandom, I thought I'd write something light and ridiculous. 
> 
> Trigger warnings:
> 
> There's a note of Asmodeus being possessive of Magnus? Nothing intense, never fear. Just thought I'd better warn just in case

Alec had almost chosen a ring.

It had been a long and frustrating process, not least because it was damn near impossible to keep secrets from your boyfriend when he was a warlock and sensed the energy of every object in a room without even trying. Alec had resorted to spinning some story about getting a family crest ring for Max’s fourteenth birthday, because he was determined that the proposal was going to be a surprise. 

So that was why he’d brought his iPad into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and sat on the side of the bathtub in his pants, scratching his chin over two almost identical platinum rings. 

“He hates platinum, you know.” 

Alec leapt to his feet, his hands flying up to protect himself at the unmistakable purr of Asmodeus’ otherworldly voice. He glanced past Asmodeus and saw that the bathroom door was still locked. “How did you get in here?!” Alec demanded, brandishing his iPad like he was about to bonk the Greater Demon on the head with it

Asmodeus put his finger to his lips, shaking his head. 

“Alexander? Are you alright?” Magnus called through the door.

Alec opened his mouth to respond, but Asmodeus put his hand over the shadowhunter’s mouth and spoke, his voice transforming into a perfect imitation of Alec’s. 

“Yes, of course. Slipped. Sorry!” He assured Magnus, and Alec’s eyebrows rose.

The muffled sound of footsteps trailed away, and Asmodeus dropped his hand from Alec’s mouth. Alec slowly lowered his arms. If Asmodeus was here to kill them, then he would’ve done it already. In the years since his first meeting with Asmodeus, he’d learned that he was a creature of whim and boredom. No doubt there was some game he wanted to play. 

“What do you want?!” Alec whispered, yanking his sleep shirt over his head.

Asmodeus snatched Alec’s iPad out of his hand, tutting as he looked at the ring options on the screen. “Something had to be done about you. Look at you. Scheming.” He shoved the iPad back at Alec, who took it, his mouth agape. 

“About me?” 

“Dare I ask if you were planning to ask my permission?” Asmodeus asked, leaning on his cane and squinting his eyes at Alec accusingly.

“Your…?”

Asmodeus huffed, shaking his head. “And here I thought you shadowhunters were bound by honour and tradition. You know,” he wagged his finger, “when a Greater Demon has to tell you that you’re being rude, that’s when you know you’re a scoundrel.” 

“What are you talking about?!” Alec demanded.

“I’m talking about you. And my boy. My favourite boy, getting married.” It seemed to physically pain Asmodeus to say the word out loud, a shudder running down his spine. “Imagine, my brightest, wedded to a… Nephilim. Azazel will laugh me right out of court.” He mused.

“So you’re here to scare me off marrying Magnus?” Alec guessed, raising his chin. “Well, that’s not going to happen. I’m going to ask him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Asmodeus quirked an eyebrow at him. “I could smite you where you stand.”

“Well… Yes,” Alec admitted, “you could. But Magnus wouldn’t like it.”

“No, you’re right,” Asmodeus sighed, massaging his forehead. “It would be an awful headache, the last time he lost a lover the skies cried for a week, and the weather’s been lovely this autumn.”

Alec folded his arms. “So I can marry Magnus?” 

Asmodeus pursed his lips. “I suppose Magnus is attracted to your insolence.” 

Alec groaned, his head falling back on his shoulders. “Please? Please, Mr Asmodeus, may I marry your son?” 

“Now,” Asmodeus grinned, showing Alec all his teeth. “That’s more like it.” 

“Is that your permission?” 

“No.”

“Of course not,” Alec grumbled.

Asmodeus looked at Alec for a long moment, his eyebrows furrowing. “I will grant you permission if you answer me one question.” 

Alec folded his arms. “It depends on what the question is.” 

“Why do you wish to marry my son?” 

The bluntness of it, and the genuine confusion on Asmodeus’ face, shocked Alec into silence for a beat. He tightened his arms across his chest, before dropping them back to his sides. 

“Because I love him more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone.” 

“But the Clave will despise you for it. There’s no tactical advantage in ma-”

“I don’t care about a tactical advantage! I love him!” Alec insisted, pointing at Asmodeus’ chest. “And I am determined to protect him from you and every other person or thing that tries to come between us.”

Asmodeus hummed, his eyes narrowing as he looked into Alec’s face. “How very… Quaint.” His smile was sly, and it made Alec nervous, but then his eyes moved to glance around the bathroom, and a scroll appeared in the air, drifting down into Asmodeus’ open palm. “Your permission.” He held it out to Alec, who took it with a foreboding look on his face.

“Thanks?” Alec said slowly, and Asmodeus tilted his head to the side. 

“I’ll be watching, Alexander Lightwood. For the rest of your days. Perhaps I’ll even pop in again.” 

“Try and call ahead next time,” Alec quipped, and Asmodeus laughed, the sound echoing off the bathroom tiles even as he dissolved in a puff of smoke.

Magnus burst into the bathroom, his eyes wide. “Asmodeus!” 

Alec scoffed, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist. “You’re about two minutes too late, but thank you.” 

“He was here?!” Magnus looked Alec over, his magic reaching out to make sure the other man was alright. 

“Yeah, he uh… Had something he wanted to discuss with me.” Alec shrugged, “no big deal.” 

Magnus looked at him like he’d spoken in a language he had no hope of understanding, shaking his head slowly. Alec just shrugged again, and dragged Magnus to the kitchen to make breakfast.


End file.
